Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a design panel that has a plate-like panel main body made of a synthetic resin and also relates to a method for producing the design panel. The panel main body can partially include a light-transmitting portion that has a light-transmitting property and that is adapted to be radiated by a light for illumination from a backside.
A design panel can be used as an audio panel for a motor vehicle or the like and displays information such as characters or figures. Such a design panel includes a panel main body made of a synthetic resin and provided with patterns such as characters or figures. The panel main body is provided on its rear side with a light source for illumination. When a light emitted from the light source passes through a part of the panel main body toward a front side of the panel main body, the patterns are displayed on the design panel.
An example of a method for producing a design panel has been disclosed in JP HEI 11 (1999)-95696 A. The method includes a step of forming a molded production made of a transparent synthetic resin and having a given shape, a step of applying a white-printing process to a front side of the molded production, a step of painting a black paint onto the front side applied with the white printing process, and a step of forming the patterns by partially cutting out a painted layer of the black paint.
However, if a transparent synthetic resin is used as a material of the panel main body, a problem wherein light is able to leak from a side region as well as a region on which the patterns are provided.
Although it may be possible to form a compound structure that combines a transparent synthetic resin portion with an opaque synthetic resin portion, a method for making the compound structure is complicated.
One method for preventing a light from leaking from a side part is disclosed in JP HEI 9 (1997)-132058 A. The method includes a step of forming a panel main body made of an opaque synthetic resin, and a step of providing a film having a plurality of layers depicted with patterns such as characters or figures on a surface of the panel main body. The panel main body has an opening that permits a light to pass therethrough. The film includes a white printed layer, a black printed layer, and a transparent layer in order on a surface of the panel main body. The film is disposed to cover the opening. However, this method requires a special foaming process that requires a precise positioning of the film, and also requires an insert of the film. In embodiments where the film is stuck onto the panel main body after forming the panel main body, this sticking step is likely to be difficult.